What The?
by DreamingReverie
Summary: "Don't plan to ruin the mood of Ruka and that Ice Queen best friend of yours-" she was cut off by the 15-year old brunette. "HO-TA-RU" she corrected, emphasizing every syllable. "Whatever. If you do, then I suppose you really wanna die early, huh?" MxN
1. Chapter 1

Re-uploaded and Re-written. :)

* * *

PLEASE BE AWARE OF:

OOC-ness.

Grammatical Errors

Misspelled Words.

Ohhh, just beware of EVERYTHING! :))

* * *

"Oi, baka youjo.." whispered the infamous flame-caster. His eyes still closed while sitting on the Sakura tree with her girlfriend on his arms.

"Hmmm?" The gal answered.

"Is it just me or is it really true?"

"About what?" her concerned faced looked up to meet the eye of the certain crimson-eyed lad, but unfortunately, his eyes remained closed much to the dismay of the teenage brunette.

"Are you..."

"I'm what?"

"Nothing..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"Will not."

"Will do!"

"Will not."

"Will do! Urgh! You know what? You're ruining the mood!" Mikan Sakura bellowed as she stood up and dusted her skirt and glared at Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume opened his right eye and stared lazily at Mikan's brown orbs. Natsume gave her a what-are-you-doing-you-idiot look and Mikan seemed to realize it. She clenched her fists, fuming.

"Fine! I'll just go to Hotaru or to Ruka's place!" she yelled and started to march off away from Natsume, but then again, being the childish teenage that she is, she turned around, pulled the skin under her eyelids using her right pointer finger and blowed a raspberry, "Bleeh!"

Natsume twitched at her action while Mikan just proceeded to walk away from him.

"Polka," they guy called out.

No response.

"Strawberry."

Still, no response.

"Ugly. Idiot."

Still, no reaction.

"Mikan." He called again, fully opening both of his eyes this time.

"WHAT?" Mikan answered him. Truth to be told, she was quite surprised when he called her by her first name but her pride won't let her display her inner feelings.

"Don't plan to ruin the mood of Ruka and that Ice Queen best friend of yours-" she was cut off by the 15-year old brunette.

"**HO**-**TA-RU" **she corrected, emphasizing every syllable.

"Whatever. If you do, then I suppose you really wanna die early, huh?"

"And why is that? Hmmm?" Mikan raised her left eyebrow and folded her arms. Pretty strict much? No way.

Natsume sighed exasperatedly at her girlfriend, "Never mind about that. She's gonna kill you if you disturb her from everything that she's doing," and with that, he smirked.

"I don't care! Goodbye!" she yelled as she ran towards Hotaru's laboratory.

As for Natsume, he just scratched his head annoyingly and thought, "_That girl's too annoying. I wonder what got into me when I started to court her."_

ΩΩΩΩ

Mikan proceeded to walk along the corridors of Hotaru's lab and as she went further and further and further and further and further and further away from the entrance, Amanatsu came and greeted her.

"Welcome, Mikan-chan! How are you?"

"I'm great..." and whispered, _"I think... except for the fact that I'm already tired of walking because of Hotaru's **very **big laboratory._"

"Hmm? What was that?" Amanatsu innocently asked her while tilting her head.

"Nothing! Oh, by the way, is Hotaru there?"

"I'm sorry. She's currently out with Nogi-san. I think they went on a date or something…" the robot replied cutely, putting her pointing finger on her chin.

"Oh… I see…" Mikan thought for a while and said, "Well, sorry for disturbing you... Gotta go now, see ya!"

"Okay, take care!" Amanatsu waved her hand as she looked at Mikan's retreating figure.

"Yep! I will!" The nullifier turned backed and waved at Amanatsu.

ΩΩΩΩ

After that, Mikan started to walk as she hummed the song "Pikapika no Taiyou". She headed towards the College Division to see Tsubasa and Misaki.

The sun was hot…"I'm gonna get a sunburn if I continue to take this path," she thought out loud and sighed.

She made a shortcut through the woods when she saw the least person she and her other friends would want to meet... especially his boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga…

"Good morning, Sakura Mikan-san"

"Per… Persona…" Mikan's voice trembled as she mentioned the guy's name.

"Oh… scared, aren't you?

"N-no way! So, what do you want! I'm not going to let you make Natsume those crazy missions again! **NEVER!**" she shouted, fuming with anger.

"Relax... I'm not here for that..." Persona walked closer to the now scared Mikan while smirking.

"H-huh? So, spit it out already!" Confusion was shown on the brunette's eyes.

"You just told me that you wouldn't let your beloved Natsume to go on another mission, right?"

"Yeah, and so?" Mikan straightened up, not wanting Persona to know the she's quite scared, and her voice, becoming more courageous.

"Well, in that case… Do you have any substitute to replace him?" You can see his smirk grew bigger below the white mask.

"Well…" she thought, "Well… _I'm not going to let my friends to be included in this mess_! Fine! I will, myself!"

"You're quite a good girl, aren't you?" The black clothed man patted her head.

"Stop that!" Mikan slapped his arm with her own.

"Hm. So, in return, you have to take his place, right? Let's just make this clear."

"I told you, just spit it out already! I don't want to waste my time in listening to someone like you and I know that you know that."

"You're a tough one."

"That's just the way I am!"

"So… With your Nullification and Stealing Alice, I want you to…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

_"I told you, just spit it out already! I don't want to waste my time in listening to someone like you and I know that you know that."_

_"You're a tough one."_

_"That's just the way I am!"_

_"So… With your Nullification and Stealing Alice, I want you to…_

**Mikan's POV**

"…steal Nobara Ibaragi's Ice Alice. Surely, you can easily do that, right?" Persona's smirk grew wider. "And with the fact that you're already on the Dangerous Ability Class, you can approach her directly without her noticing it."

I twitched a little. Half scared and angry, I tried to be tough. "Huh. You think?" I smirked, "She's not your 'doll' anymore, Persona. And if ever I see you lay a hand on my friends, don't even think to run away. Haven't you learned your lesson for messing up with us, just yet?"

His reaction was the least that I expected. He kind of backed off when I said those words. We were silent for a little while and the very **uncomfortable** silence was killing me! But then, someone appeared right in front of us, his back facing me

My knight in not-so-shining armor, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Get. The. Heck. Out. Of Here." He ordered Persona with a very fierce voice. I was kind of scared when he said those words and tears started to form in my eyes. Natsume faced me and I met his eyes. Full of hatred, I was taken aback and then, it's when I realized that the tears that I tried to hold back was now falling freely.

"Persona, you know that the Academy already forbade you to let the students take those missions," he said, facing Persona as he tried to support me.

"And so?" The high-heeled boots guy retorted. "What if they did?"

"I will personally kill you if you even lay a single finger on my friends." Natsume feed backed. He was very angry now. Fire started to appear out of nowhere. I grabbed his T-shirt. The fire immediately went out as he quickly faced me.

Persona looked at us and clapped his hand. "Well done. Mission accomplished, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura."

"H-huh?" I asked, completely clueless about what's going on. I think Natsume was clueless as well.

"The academy asked for this. If you have accepted the mission, you could've failed. But then, you have made the right decision. Everyone from the Dangerous Ability Class, and those who have taken part of the previous missions were tested if they really have what it takes to be an Alice." He said as he started to disappear with the wind.

I gave Natsume a questioning look, but he just ignored me and carried me in bridal style. We went to the Sakura tree and there, he placed me. He sat beside me and leaned on the trunk of the tree while I comfortably cuddled myself in his arms.

"Natsume?" I broke the silence between us. He 'hned' me. "What do you think was that? About Persona. Why did he do that? I was so glad when you came to my rescue. I really needed that." I continuously said, smiling.

"How should I know?" he replied.

Silence.

"Sorry." He grunted.

"Hmm? For what?" I asked him curiously. Well, it's not everyday that you would hear the 'great' Natsume Hyuuga apologize, right?

"For…" he paused. "…making you scared. Back there."

I smiled at him, looking straight at his eyes. "It's okay. No need to say 'sorry.'" He leaned closer to me until he sealed my lips with his. He eventually broke it and said, "Don't you dare keep a secret from me, Polka, or else, only God knows what'll happen to you." He smirked. "You're mine, you know." It was more than a statement than a question. But as for me, he was the **_best._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Hey... umm... sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Even though I already edited and revised this a little, the ending's still lame and the same as the previous one. And as you can see, the plot is, somewhat like 'random'.  
Even I don't know what this story's all about! Seriously, how dumb can I get? T.T_

_But, I do hope that you will like this (even if it's forced. JOKE. Hahaha)_

_Mind if you make a review? I won't force you if you don't want to, you know. :)_


End file.
